Lógica Torcida
by 1pikachu1
Summary: Tal vez al destino le gusta verlos sufrir. Como si fuera su entretenimiento, donde esos problemas que no tuvieron que enfrentar antes, ahora los veían en carne y hueso...Con muertos caminando cerca de ellos. Parece que alguien no la quería. Y no se merecía enfrentar eso sola, cuando ni siquiera se lo busco.
1. Chapter 1

_!Buenas¡ Antes de que lean les informo que este es un fic que yo ya lo había subido antes (Un nuevo amanecer), y que no continué por que no había podido. Demas que por ahí hay una lectora que lo leyó xD Prometo esta vez si continuarlo._

_Gracias por leer, cualquier cosa (espero que no insultos xD) Es bienvenida_

_Y por ultimo gracias a Hotarubi86 por el apoyo, y soportarme._

_The Walking Dead no me pertenece._

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

El agua chocaba contra su cuerpo, y bajaba hasta tocar el piso de la bañera. Una pequeña sonrisa se encontraba posada en los labios de la morena, que no podía hacer más que sentirse tranquila y relajada. Algo normal de ella era alegrarse por cosas sencillas, y en esos momentos sí que estaba feliz, y solo era porque estaba de vacaciones.

Una cuestión simple, pero para Katherine Barnes era algo genial. No era que no le gustara su trabajo -En realidad lo amaba- Pero simplemente hay veces que hay que tomarse descansos de todo lo que está alrededor. Y los últimos días su única preocupación había sido cuidar de una menor, y solo lo había hecho por cuatro días, y ahora solo le quedaba uno.

Desde hace dos semanas estaba de vacaciones, y esas eran casi las primeras vacaciones que se tomaba. Muchos a veces le decían que trabajaba mucho, y ella no les contradecía. De todas formas sabía que era verdad, y no era que le importara mucho. Su vida estaba bien como estaba ahora. Tenía amigos que eran pocos pero eran muy cercanos, vivía sola y se podría decir que todo estaba perfecto. Claro sin contar las vecinas que tendían a preguntarle cuando se hallaría a un hombre. Eso le daba risa. Ella no era muy buena con las relaciones, y la idea de estar casada en cierta forma le aterraba.

Pero al mismo tiempo entendía y no se enojaba con sus vecinas -Que por cierto eran mujeres de edad- Katherine ya estaba en los veintiocho años y muchas mujeres en los tiempos de ellas -jurásicos como les llamaba- ya estaban casadas y con hijos, su abuela y madre eran un ejemplo. Pero ella se encontraba bien así, y no era como que siguieran estando en los tiempos que las mujeres solo eran amas de casa. No, algo que siempre había deseado había sido poder tener la vida que tenía ahora. Sin tener que depender de alguien.

Cerro la llave del agua y con un suspiro salió de la bañera. Ya había estado mucho rato en el agua, y era hora de despertar a Bree. Después de secarse y ponerse algo ropa, se dirigió al espejo y comenzó a buscar en los cajones de este, algún cepillo de pelo... Nada.

No importaba cuantas veces hubiera visitado esa casa, ni siquiera que llevara cuatro día durmiendo ahí, y yendo a ese baño todos los días, siempre se olvidaba de donde se encontraban las cosas. Antes de irse su hermana mayor Lucia, -o Lucí como le llamaba- Le había dado las indicaciones de donde estaba todo, pero Katherine seguía con la idea de que un duende sacaba las cosas y las escondía para jugarle una mala pasada.

Resignándose a que encontraría el cepillo en ese cuarto, levanto la mirada y vio en el reflejo del espejo, como de su cabello aun caían una que otra gota. Comenzó a pasar con suavidad sus dedos por los cabellos oscuros intentando arreglar un poco los nudos que había dejado después de secar manualmente su cabello con una toalla.

_"Supongo que está un poco mejor"_ Pensó viendo que en cierta forma, su pelo estaba un como más normal. Soltó una risa suave. A quien engañaba parecía una bruja.

Con ese pensamiento salió de la habitación y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la habitación continua a la suya. Al entrar se encontró con una niña de seis años dormida profundamente enrollada en unas sábanas de monitos animados. Ella era Bree, su sobrina.

Mientras se iba acercando una sonrisa tierna se posaba en sus labios. Katherine quería con todo su corazón a esa niña, era la primera sobrina que había tenido, y ella era la tía regalona que siempre le satisfacía los deseos.

—Hey, ya tienes que levantarte. —Hablo, moviendo los hombros de la niña.

Los ojos azules de la menor, se abrieron de par en par, algo sobresaltada por la acción de la mayor. Después de pestañear un par de veces, acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz, pudo notar como su tía se reía de buena forma.

—De que te ríes. —Murmuro confundida por la acción de la mayor.

La chica miro a la menor, y se dejó de reír, para poder molestarla un poco.

—Lo que pasa es que cuando te despiertas tus ojos se abren mucho, y pareces un búho. —Explico, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Eso es mentira. —Respondió la niña frunciendo el ceño. —Yo no soy un búho, ellos dan miedo, Kat.

Al escuchar lo último la chica se rio un poco. Con Bree tenían un gran cariño, siempre jugaba a esto, y los últimos días que habían estado solas, se habían unido más por así decirlo.

—Oh lo siento se me había olvidado que les tenías miedo. —Siguió Katherine, siguiendo con su juego matutino.

— !Tu le tienes miedo a los insectos¡—Hablo Bree, haciendo que la chica le mandara una mirada indignada.

—Oh...Has llegado muy lejos esta vez. —Murmuro, mientras saltaba sobre ella. — ¡Ataque letal de cosquillas!—Grito alegre, comenzando con el ataque.

Para Katherine no importaba que ya tuviera veintiséis años, cada vez que estaba junto con Bree, hacia idioteces para divertirla, y eso era porque cuando ella era pequeña, sus hermanos eran los que la divertían con las mismas estupideces. Así que cuando nació Bree, tomo la iniciativa propia, de ser la que la divertiría. Un tipo de hermana mayor, ya que su madre era una aburrida.

—Bien, hagamos una tregua, es la hora del desayuno. —Dijo Katherine bajándose de la niña, y estirando el brazo hasta ella, para que estrecharan sus manos, afirmando la paz...Hasta la mañana siguiente.

— ¡Se declara la paz! Ahora a comer. —Dijo Bree caminando hacia la cocina de casa, siendo seguida por la mayor.

Katherine siguió por detrás a la niña, la cual caminaba dando pequeños saltitos. Cuidar de Bree no le era algo difícil, y en los últimos cuatro días, que eran los que había estado a cargo de ella, no se le había hecho ningún problemas. La razón de que fuera su niñera, era que Lucí había recibido una propuesta de trabajo en la escuela de King County, y había tenido que viajar hacia haya, para ver si conseguía el trabajo. Y Nick, el novio de Lucí, era abogado, y había tenido que trabajar en Atlanta por un par de semanas.

—Bien, hoy comeremos cereal, que no tengo tantas ganas de prevenir un incendio —Dijo Katherine, recordando las tantas comidas que había cocinado en su vida, y que por una alguna razón todas terminaban con algo quemado. Digamos que eran pocas las comidas que sabía a hacer a la perfección.

—Sip —Respondió Bree, y ambas comenzaron a preparar su comida.

...

La hora del desayuno paso con bastante tranquilidad, ambas chicas obtuvieron un plato de cereales con leche, que fue lo que más estuvo a su alcance. Ahora ambas se encontraban viendo televisión, recostadas en el sillón de la sala.

—Kat, ¿Cuándo van a volver mamá y papá?—Pregunto Bree.

— ¿Uhm?...Bueno, Lucí va a llegar a en mañana. —dijo Katherine pensativa. —Aunque no sé cuándo vuelve tu papá, ¿Hace cuando se fue?

—Una semana. —Respondió la menor, contando con los dedos.

—Bien entonces llegara en cerca de una semana. —Respondió, recordando que su hermana le había contado que Nick estaría fuera de Macon cerca de dos semanas.

— ¡Bien! Ya extrañaba a papá. —Dijo Bree emocionada, haciendo que su tía sonriera. Puede que Nick no fuera el papá biológico de la menor, pero la forma en que se comportaba con ella era la de un verdadero padre.

Cuando Lucí quedo embarazada ella nunca estuvo con el padre de Bree, bueno en realidad ella nunca se tomó la molestia de decirlo, ya que lo suyo había sido algo de una noche. Y aunque Katherine fuera muy cercana con su hermana, lo más que consiguió de información sobre el padre verdadero fue el nombre, Merle Dixon. Y con eso quedo satisfecha, ya que cuando Bree tenía un año, Lucí y Nick comenzaron a salir.

Aunque algo que le molestaba un poco a Katherine, era que la pareja decidió no decirle que Nick no era su padre biológico, y esperar hasta que creciera. Y lo que le incomodaba, era que tal vez si se lo dicen cuando grande no se lo tomaría tan bien, y por pensar que le habían estado mintiendo. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que no le importara, y simplemente lo dejaría pasar, claro ambas acciones eran posibles. Aunque que también podía caber la posibilidad de no decirlo, pero esa era una decisión que Katherine le dejaba a la pareja.

—Voy a poner las noticias un rato. —Murmuro la mayor tomando el control.

Tenía mucha curiosidad, ya hace un par de días habían estado hablando de un virus que había sido detectado en más de un lugar -que por suerte estaban lejos- pero al mismo tiempo era algo pequeño, Katherine lo le había tomado mucha atención antes, siempre aparecía una enfermedad, o algo así, pero ahora le había entrado la preocupación, sabiendo que su hermana se encontraba lejos, al igual que muchos de sus conocidos.

Sus dedos apretaban los botones intentando encontrar un canal en el que estuvieran hablando del tema. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, cuando encontró uno.

—_Se ha informado de más contagiados. El tema de los últimos días ha estado centrado en este virus del cual aún no se encuentra razón, pero siguen siendo casos aislados. Se pide estar alejado los infectados, que se dicen tener descontrol de ira. El último caso que se registro fue en las afueras de Seattle, hace cerca de tres horas. __Por no saber las razones con claridad, se pide tener __precaución, y tener cuidado con niños y ancianos, ya que el problema como otros virus, podría empeorar._

Katherine soltó un suspiro, cambiando el canal. Tal vez no fuera nada, y no hubiera que tenerle mucha atención, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa. Soltó una sonrisa, estaba comenzando a parecerse a su madre, que siempre que pasaba una de estas cosas comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

Su madre era una buena mujer, y preocupada por su familia siempre, ahora ella junto con su padre se encontraban viviendo solos en otra ciudad, descansado por fin de no tener que estar al cuidado de sus hijos, o nietos.

Entre esos pensamientos, la mujer de cabello oscuro, no se dio cuenta de como Bree le hablaba, hasta que esta le comenzó a mover los hombros.

—Me dio hambre. —Hablo haciéndole un puchero, cuando vio como ahora si le prestaba atención.

—Mmm...Qué tal si vamos a comer pizza. —Propuso la mayor, nombrando la primera comida que se le vino a la mente.

—Sí. —Respondió animada.

—Bien, vístete y vamos.

Con esto último dicho, la niña salió de la sala. Después de un corto rato, el celular de Katherine comenzó a sonar, la chica se apresuró a alcanzarlo, cuando lo tomo vio como el celular marcaba el nombre _Lucí_.

—Hola. —Hablo con naturalidad cuando el objeto estaba ya en su oreja.

— !Hasta que contestas¡ —Grito desde el otro lado de la línea su hermana.

— ¿Habías llamado antes?

—Claro que si, desde la mañana. —Siguió reprendiendo la mujer.

—Ya, ya. Y que pasa, ¿porque la urgencia?—Pregunto para tranquilizar a Lucí, aunque amara hacerla enojar, ahora realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ser retada.

—Eh tenido que cambiar mi viaje para pasado mañana, la entrevista se retrasó por no sé qué razón, y la harán mañana así que después de ella volveré

—Bien, un día más un día menos, nada cambiara. —Le saco importancia. —Hey, ¿Y cómo están Damon y Darcy? —Pregunto refiriéndose a su hermano y su esposa, que vivían en la ciudad donde se encontraba Lucí.

— !Muy bien¡ Tendrías que ver su casa, es muy linda, al igual que este lugar —Hablo con emoción Lucí. La mujer era muy apegada a sus hermanos, y al hombre no le había visto desde hace meses. Ademas ese pueblo por pequeño que fuera era muy lindo.

—Mándales un saludo, diles que pronto les caeré de visita. —Dijo con una sonrisa tierna. Con el rabillo de los ojos vio como Bree salía de la habitación. — ¿Bien antes de colgar quieres que te pase a Bree?

—Claro que sí. —Respondió diciendo lo obvio.

Katherine estiro el celular hacia la menor. Después de un rato madre e hija dejaron de hablar, y se encontraban ahora libres.

— ¿Me haces una coleta? —Pregunto Bree estirando un cepillo de pelo hacia ella.

Asintió tomo el cabello de la pequeña mientras le comenzaba a hacer la coleta. Mientras hacia este trabajo no pudo evitar notar, las similitudes físicas que compartía la menor con su madre. Katherine podría jurar que Bree era idéntica a su madre cuando pequeña. Bree era pequeña, cabello largo y café, con unos ojos azules, que Katherine siempre había encontrado muy lindos, y de los cuales podría asegurar que eran de parte paterna, ya que los ojos de los hermanos Barnes eran oscuros.

Sonrió inconscientemente al ver sus pensamientos. Si Bree y Lucí eran idénticas, incluso podría apostar que si conociera al padre de Bree, no le encontraría mucho parentesco, tal vez como mucho los ojos.

—Listo, vamos. —Murmuro y le dio una sonrisa. —Espera... ¿De dónde sacaste ese cepillo?

—Estaba debajo del sillón. —Respondió con naturalidad, y vio como la Katherine estrechaba sus ojos. —Y no creo que haya sido un duende.

...

—Termine. —Murmuro Bree comiendo el ultimo pedazo de su pizza.

—Bien, en un par de minutos nos vamos. —Aviso mirando atenta la pantalla de su celular. —Por cierto, vamos a pasar a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado.

—Ya. —Respondió Bree, moviendo frente a sus ojos, el peluche que había sacado de la casa antes de salir.

Pasaron solo un par de minutos cuando Katherine noto como su celular comenzaba a perder la señal. No le presto mucha atención, el celular ya era viejo, y que pasara eso no era algo muy raro. Con un suspiro guardo el celular en su sudadera, y se levantó del asiento.

—Vayámonos o se hará tarde. —Hablo hacia Bree que estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando un grito se escuchó desde la calle.

Todos los que estaban en la pizzería, dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar del grito. Afuera se podía ver a una mujer corriendo hacia la pizzería, siendo perseguida por otra. La mujer siguió corriendo, y entro al lugar, Katherine noto que sus mejillas estaban bañadas con lágrimas.

—T-tienen que c-cerrar la puerta. —Exclamo apresurada mientras entraba y e intentaba cerrarla.

La persona que le seguía choco contra la puerta de vidrio, mandando un susto a Katherine, que tomo por los hombros a su sobrina, atendiéndola hacia ella. Katherine podía ver a la persona que le había estado persiguiendo a la mujer, y quedo confundida y asustada ya que no era _normal._Sus ojos eran de un tono lechosos, y estaba cubierto de sangre, sobretodo cerca de la boca, y soltaba unos gruñidos, mientras intentaba entrar arañando la puerta.

— !Glenn ayúdame a cerrar la puerta¡ —Grito uno de los hombres, hacia uno de los trabajadores del lugar, que asintió nerviosos en respuesta.

—El mato a mi novio. —Sollozo la mujer mientras caía al piso, después de que los dos hombres cerraran la puerta, aunque aún se podía escuchar como intentaban forzar la salida.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto con miedo Bree, abrazándose a las ropas de Katherine, que solo reacciono a apretarla contra sí misma.

— ¿Que ha pasado? —Pregunto una de las chicas que trabajaba en el lugar hacia la mujer.

—E-esa cosa m-mordió a mi novio, y...y habían muchos más que hacían lo mismo...y—La mujer paro de hablar mientras entraba nuevamente en un mar de llanto.

—Debe ser por ese virus del que se hablaba. —La voz de uno de los hombres que había estado de cliente sonó con preocupación en el lugar. —No...No pensé que fuera tan grave.

La última parte sonó en un susurro, pero ya nadie le prestaba atención, todos habían entrado en sus pensamientos, con lágrimas asomándose, y la increíble desesperación por escapar de sus cuerpos. Katherine que aun tenia a Bree abrazada con un brazo, saco nuevamente el celular de su bolsillo, con la esperanza de que tuviera señal...

No fue así.

Apretó los puños con fuerza dejando caer el aparato con rabia, necesitaba hablar con Lucí, necesitaba saber que esto solo estaba pasando ahí, necesitaba saber que no era nada peligroso, que no sería nada que miedo por un día...Que Bree estaría bien.

El silencio siguió reinando en el local, hasta que nuevamente se comenzó a escuchar como intentaban entrar o romper la puerta, solo que ahora se escuchaba con más fuerza.

—Venir acá. —Ordeno el hombre que parecía ser el dueño, o gerente del lugar. —Esa puerta se romperá pronto, mejor estar en la cocina.

Todos se acercaron con rapidez al lugar, y cuando todos estuvieron adentro, el hombre cerró la puerta.

—Tengo miedo. —Se escuchó la voz quebrada de Bree, contra la ropa de Katherine.

La mujer la agacho quedándose a su altura, y acomodándola en sus brazos.

—Todo estará bien. —Murmuro en los cabellos de la menor, intentando creerse ella misma lo que decía. —Pero ahora nos tenemos que ir, vamos a la casa y encontrar la forma de hablar con tu mamá.

La chica con una increíble confianza que no estaba segura de donde saco, toma la mano de la menor, y se comenzó a dirigir a la puerta que tenía escrito 'Salida' sobre ella. Escucho como la voz de uno de los hombres gritaba hacia ella, pero no le tomo atención y llego a la puerta saliendo del lugar. Con rapidez volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió al estacionamiento, que solo quedaba frente a la puerta.

Corrió con fuerza, casi llevando a la menor arrastrada con ella, y se subieron al coche. Katherine soltó un suspiro partiendo el auto. Conducía el auto rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para tener un accidente. En el camino una que otra persona que intentaba escapar se le cruzo, teniendo que hacerla frenar para no atropellarlos.

—Kat, que les pasa a las personas. —Bree no entendía que pasaba. Lo único que veía era como la gente corría despavorida, y otros que iban llenos de sangre, haciendo que su miedo cada vez aumentara más.

—No sé.

Fue las únicas palabras que dijo en todo lo que siguió de viaje, ignoro las preguntas de Bree, ella misma se las intentaba responder, pero no lo lograba.

Pasaron los minutos y por fin lograron llegar. Al entrar Katherine arrastrando a su sobrina hasta la casa, cerró ventanas y puertas, y corrió hasta el teléfono intentando llamar. Después de marcar el número los segundos pasaban, y las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

—Lucí... —Murmuro con dolor viendo como Bree le miraba desde lo lejos, abrazada a su peluche. Tapo su cara tras su cabello, no quería que le viera así.

—_A-alo_

Escucho desde el teléfono como se oía la voz no de Lucí, pero sí de Darcy, la reconocía a la perfección, incluso con la mala señal que se escuchaba.

— ¡Darcy! —Grito hacia el teléfono, escuchando como le llamaban por su nombre, la señal era pésima, y no se podía entender bien.

—Kat, ¿Sabes lo que está pasando? —Aun con la señal rara lo entendió, y podía escuchar el pánico en la voz de ella.

—N-no, pero... ¡Atlanta!—Grito esto último cuando el pensamiento llego a su mente. —Ir a Atlanta, con Lucí y Damon, nosotras estaremos ahí.

— ¿Cómo?

La señal cada vez era peor.

— ¡Ir a Atlanta, con Bree estaremos ahí!

No escucho más después de eso, la señal se había cortado. La mujer de cabello oscuro apretó los ojos, rogando por que le hubieran oído. Lo de Atlanta fue algo que se le vino de un momento a otro a la mente, y como no, si casi fueron solo quince segundos en los que pudo hablar. Además esa era la ciudad más cercana en la que podría haber un encuentro...Aunque fuera una muy grande.

— ¿Y mamá? —Pregunto Bree preocupada.

—Está ahí. —Murmuro mintiendo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello. —Mira Bree. Tenemos que irnos... Lo antes posible, para encontrar a tu madre ¿Ya?

Su voz no sonó con la seguridad con que lo planeaba, pero Bree le asintió.

—Ve rápido a tu habitación y guarda ropa. —Ordeno ella mientras hacía lo mismo.

Guardo todo lo que pudo en una mochila, que fue lo único que encontró. Cuando ya iba a cerrar el objeto en cuestión, vio sobre la mesa un cuaderno, con unos lápices esparcidos en él. Sin importarle que no les fueran útiles los guardo, para Bree.

—Listo. —Bree entro a la sala trayendo en su espalda una mochila.

—Bien, vam-

Las palabras no fueron terminadas por la mayor, ya que una idea atravesó su mente de un momento a otro. Se echó a correr escaleras arriba, corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermana y Nick. Al llegar busco por todos los cajones, hasta que encontró envuelta en una caja una pequeña pistola.

No sabía si le llegaría a servir, pero en esos momentos agradeció, que hace tres años en una forma de broma, le regalaran junto a Damon esa pistola a su hermana. Y también agradeció que el hermano de en medio le enseñara como ocupar una.

—Bien, nos vamos. —Murmuro con un suspiro hacia la menor, que solo le miro con el miedo a un marcado en su rostro. Bree tenía miedo de salir y encontrarse con esas personas llenas de sangre, y su tía no quedaba muy lejos, ya que estaba de la misma forma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Una sonrisa divertida se encontraba posada en los labios de la castaña, que tenía la mirada fija en los dos niños que se encontraban jugando al Gato y el Ratón. Cuando vio como Carl le sacó un poco de ventaja a Bree, y éste quedo lo suficiente lejos de ella como para que le viera, decidió darle a él una pequeña ayuda.

—Escóndete ahí. —Susurró hacia Carl, mientras le señalaba unos arbustos.

El niño asintió corriendo hasta ahí, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Kat, ¿Viste a Carl? —Pidió su sobrina, llegando unos segundos después.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nop, pero... Puede que esté por ahí. —Le señaló el lugar contrario al que estaba.

Bree con el ceño fruncido fue hasta ahí.

— ¿Se fue? —Escuchó el murmuró de Carl.

—Sí, ¿Qué le has hecho está vez? —Preguntó mirándole con una ceja alzada. En casi sólo dos días su sobrina se había hecho amiga del hijo de Lori, y tenían bastantes juegos que hacían que uno de los dos terminara sin hablarle al otro.

—Nada... —Le expresó dándole una sonrisa inocente.

Kat soltó un bufido.

—Vamos suéltalo, mira que esa es la cara que yo usaba al hacer algo malo.

Vio como Carl soltaba un suspiro.

— ¿Sabías que ha Bree también le dan miedo los gusanos? —Preguntó siguiendo con esa mirada de ángel.

— ¿Como que también? —Cuestionó dejando de lado lo otro.

—Bueno la última vez que visto uno casi saltas encima de la caravana. —Explicó.

—Hey, en mi escusa yo les tengo fobia.

El niño rodó los ojos.

—Las chicas son unas miedosas, sobre todo tú. —Se burló.

_"Miedosa"_ Pensó desafiante, sin importarle que el niño Grimes fuera quien sabe cuántos años menor que ella. Como siempre le dijo su madre: Siempre hay mantener a un niño dentro de ti.

Aunque a veces se pasaba un poco...

— ¡Bree! —Llamó con una sonrisa, viendo el rostro del niño que pasó por uno de miedo. —Ahora llámame miedosa. —Le murmuró, mientras veía como la niña se daba cuenta de la presencia del Carl.

—Eres mala. —Dijo antes de echarse a correr.

Soltó una corta risa. Estos pequeños momentos del día le hacían sentir relajada, como si nada de lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Ya habían pasado unos cinco días desde que todo comenzó, y estaba con un grupo de personas que habían escapado en su mayoría de Atlanta, porque terminó no siendo un lugar seguro, y mucho menos en el que encontró a su hermana.

En un principio le aterró mucho, pero decidió esperar. No era completamente seguro que todo esto fuera algo masivo, y las cosas aún se podían arreglar. A fin de cuentas la esperanza era lo último que se podía perder.

Y Katherine tenía esperanza de que sus seres queridos estuvieran bien.

Soltando un suspiro dirigió su mirada a todo el lugar. En una esquina se encontraban dos rubias, una alzó una mano saludándole. Katherine soltó una risa e hizo el mismo gesto hacia Amy. Aquella chica había sido con la que más había entablado conversación, Kat era un par de años mayor que ella, pero era muy divertido estar cerca suyo, y realmente le había caído bien.

Otro con el cual había hablado frecuentemente había sido con Glenn, que para su sorpresa había sido uno de los chicos que había estado en la pizzería, y también fue al primero que conoció cuando estaba intentando llegar a Atlanta. El tema fue se lo encontró en medio de la carretera, ya que al pobre se le había quedado con el auto a medio camino, y ella realmente no supo por qué lo hizo pero le ayudó.

Le hacia gracia la situación, sobre todo porque parece que el apocalipsis era el momento en que todos se reencontraban...

Siguió mirando el lugar, cuando vio a Carol sirviendo comida junto con Jacqui. Se paró de su puesto y se acercó a ellas.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? —Preguntó al estar a su lado.

Ella sabía que no era la persona más eficaz del mundo cuando se trataban cosas de comida, orden y otras cosas. Pero igual si podía les daría una pequeña ayuda.

—Sí, puedes entregar estos platos. —Le respondió Jacqui sirviendo algo de comida. —A esos niños nunca se les acaba la energía. Ahí va llegar uno con un raspón en la rodilla. —Bromeo la mujer asiéndola asentir con una sonrisa.

Jacqui era una mujer bastante buena. Por lo que había contado ella sabia como tratar heridas, lo cual le había convertido en la enfermera del grupo, sobre todo de los niños que más de una vez se habían caído, haciéndose un raspón o corte que necesitaban ser limpiarla, o ponerle una bendita.

—Mucha energía guardada. —Le respondió con simpleza, tomando el objeto y llevándolo hacia Dale, que estaba sobre la caravana.

Después de un rato ya había entregado bastantes platos a gran parte del grupo, y aún faltaban unos pocos.

— ¿Le llevo el plato a Ed? —Preguntó hacia Carol, ya que su esposo era uno de los pocos que faltaba.

—N-no yo voy. —Respondía algo nerviosa, bajando la mirada. Katherine le miró curiosa, y le iba a decir algo, pero la mujer de cabello corto le gano. —Los últimos que faltan son los Dixon.

Le entregó los platos, y no pudo pasar por alto la mueca que puso la chica.

—Bien. —Murmuro, caminando hacia el aislado lugar que se encontraban los dos hombres.

Los Dixon eran dos hermanos, el menor era Daryl, callado y algo aislado del grupo, realmente no había hablado mucho con él. El otro, muy para su pesar, y sorpresa era Merle Dixon, el mismo del que escucho hace casi cuatro años.

Cuando le vio por primera vez realmente quedó mal, muy confundida. No supo que hacer, no era su problema, y estuvo a segundos del desmayo. Nunca pensó que tal situación pasaría, o si pasaba, pensó que sería Lucí la que se haría cargo de él. No ella.

Y mucho menos en estas situaciones.

Al conocerle, mentalmente agradeció realmente lo que hizo su hermana, y ya no le juzgaría por su decisión. Porque no podía decir cosas buenas de el...Era un cerdo con todas sus letras, y ya no le importar la curiosidad que sentía, mientras más lejos estuviera de Bree mejor, ya que ni buena espina le daba.

Aún recuerda a la perfección como fue la primera noche que se lo encontró, cuando casi le dio un ataque al corazón.  
...

_La noche ya había caído sobre las afueras de Atlanta, y ya una brisa fresca corría erizando su piel. Se encontraba apoyada sobre su carro mirando a su alrededor. Hablan bastantes personas, en su mayoría en silencio. Muchos de seguro perdieron personas queridas, o vieron cosas que nadie tendría que ver._

_Seguía decepcionada y triste. Ni Lucí, ni Damon estaban. Nadie que conociera, ahora solo se encontraba con estas personas, que por arte del destino estaban vivos._

_Bree, la pequeña estaba durmiendo adentro del auto, y agradeció que ella estuviera ahí. Tal vez no encontrara a sus hermanos, pero la pequeña estaba bien y con eso se conformaba por un rato. No podía imaginarse que le pasara algo, esas personas, -bueno, no personas, ya no lo eran-, solo atacaban, guiándose por instintos, sin pensar, solo actuando. Y que hablar si llegaban a morderte._

_Katherine lo vio, vio gente mordida, que terminaba igual a ellos. Eso le hizo estar más atenta que nunca, ninguno se les podía acercar, porque no sabía cómo defenderse de ellos._

_En Atlanta había gente que para defenderse ocupaba armas. Solo que no servía del todo, cualquier disparo que no les llegaba al cerebro no les hacía daño, y por mucho que ella tuviera un arma, no podía usarla para matar a alguien. Jamás lo había hecho, y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo._

_Pero por Bree, tal vez lo tendría que llegar a hacer..._

_Dejo los pensamientos de lado cuando sintió como alguien llegaba a su lado. Miro de reojo y se dio cuenta que era el asiático._

_Glenn le hizo un pequeño gesto en forma de saludo._

_—Hey. —Murmuro desanimada, aun ida en sus pensamientos._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Glenn había ido hacia ella solo por estar con alguien que conociera, -O bueno, alguien con el que había cruzado palabras- Ya que todos los otros le eran desconocidos. Y Katherine no sentía muchas energías, muchos sucesos que tenían su cabeza a punto de explotar._

_Kat lanzo una mirada al lugar._

_— ¿Qué tal la gente? —Pregunto la mujer. No había razón para no saber cómo eran las personas con las cuales estarían por quien sabe cuánto tiempo._

_Glenn se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir, había estado cerca de algunos, pero no tenía algo que decir de ellos..._

_—Bien, supongo._

_—Oí que había llegado más gente. —Hablo Kat después de otro rato. Algo había captado sobre el tema, pero no le había prestado atención._

_—Sí, los Dixon. —Respondió este dándole una pequeña señal con la mano hacia donde estaban los dos hombres._

_Al segundo en que oyó el nombre frunció el ceño confundida. La palabra Dixon llego hasta la parte más profunda de su mente repitiéndose. Levanto la mirada del piso, mirando hacia donde Glenn le había señalado._

_— ¿Dixon? —Cuestiono hacia el asiático, el cual asintió. — ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?_

_Glenn se sintió un poco confundido pero de igual forma le respondió._

_—El mayor es Merle Dixon, el otro su hermano Daryl. —Hablo, viendo como el rostro de la chica no cambiaba y seguía mostrando sorpresa, y una expresión que no podía identificar. — ¿Los conoces?_

_La chica negó repetidamente, con la boca levemente abierta, y la mirada nuevamente pegada en el piso._

_¿Ese era el Merle del que le hablo Lucí? Pregunta estúpida, ya que no creía que él tuviera un primo con el mismo nombre, o que misteriosamente existiera otro hombre con el mismo nombre..._

_"Diablos, como puede pasar esto" Pensó frunciendo el ceño, y ocultando su rostro con su pelo. "En todo este tiempo nunca supe nada de él, ni siquiera cuando quise saber más, pero estúpidamente cuando hay muertos caminando aparece, ¡Y ni siquiera es un problema mío!" La mujer cada vez se enojaba más. No estaba segura de la razón, ya que lo menos que tendría que hacer seria enfadarse, pero sentía frustrada, y sabía que todo el tema era injusto._

_"Su padre...Padre, ni siquiera ella lo sabe, solo piensa que sus padres están en Atlanta sin saber qué hacer. Diablos"_

_Soltó un suspiro resignado, y apretó las manos. Problemas, problemas y más problemas. Lo único que podía hacer era rogar que los problemas terminaran. No muertos, no infección, y no padres que no sabían de sus hijos. Nada._

_Llevaba un día en todo esto y ya no podía más, daba pena._

_La mujer no pudo llegar a otra conclusión...Simplemente estaba jodida._

_—No, no los conozco, solo que...Me había sonado algo conocido. —Respondió, ahora mirándole, el asintió un tanto confundido._

_—Uhm...Iré a la caravana, Dale me dijo que podía quedarme ahí. —Se despidió._

_Katherine no dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta del auto y entro a él, descansando contra el respaldo del asiento._

_"No hay de qué preocuparse" Pensó intentando tranquilizarse, no quería seguir pensando más. "Solo hay que saber cómo llevarlo y todo estará bien"..._

...

Al final eso fue lo que hizo, o lo que intento. Merle no era la persona más amable del mundo, y nadie se le acercaba además de su hermano, así que no se veía raro que ella no se acercara a él, ni a Daryl. Por el momento todo iba bien, pero aun no sabía cómo sería después, y solo se podía preguntar, que sería lo que haría Lucí...Ella siempre era la que sabía cómo resolver las cosas.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a la tienda de los hermanos.

—Ten. —Ofreció voz normal a Daryl que se encontraba más cerca. El hombre le miro, y acepto los platos sin decir nada.

Ya se iba a ir, pero el Dixon mayor no dejo pasar el momento de decir algo.

—Ahora nos traes la comida. No te gustaría venir a comer conmigo. —Ofreció desde adentro de la carpa, girándole un ojo.

—Ni en tus mejore, y más pervertidos sueños. —Respondió con tranquilidad, y un toque de burla, mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Tsk, pues eso ya paso, así que puedes venir y hacerlo realidad. —Siguió con esa mirada que le daba -Como diría Homero Simpson- ñañaras en el occipucio y las falangetas.

Antes de que pudiera irse, nuevamente sonó una voz solo que esta vez atrás suyo impidiéndoselo.

—Tía, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Bree, y Katherine no paso por alto ese _tía._ Vamos que esa niña hacia las cosas cuando le daban la gana. — ¿Por qué me dijiste que yo no me puedo acercar a ellos y tú sí? —Pregunto refiriéndose a esa charla que le dio el segundo día en el campamento.

Katherine le miro sorprendida, y no pudo evitar mentalmente pegarse una patada.

Les lanzo una sonrisa algo tonta a los hermanos al ver como le miraban, Daryl con una deja alzada, y Merle con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Vine a dejarle comida, y yo nunca dije eso. —Le dijo a la menor, y vio cómo iba a protestar, pero le paro. —No, no lo dije. —Termino. —Ven vamos, tengo un juego que les encantara a ti y a los chicos.

Le tomo la mano a Bree y la iba alejar, pero no pudo ya que ella estaba concentrada viendo un punto fijo.

— ¿Que eso? —Pregunto la niña viendo una pequeña bola de pelos. Katherine curiosa miro al lugar, y sus ojos se abrieron al notar que era.

—Una ardilla. —Respondió Daryl, con ese tono rasposo de voz que poseía.

— ¿Y porque no se mueve? —Le volvió a preguntar ingenuamente al cazador.

Kat tomo la iniciativa de tomar por los hombros a Bree y empujarla lejos, cuando noto como Merle le iba a responder en vez de Daryl. La chica suponía que la respuesta del mayor no sería tan linda...Incluso dudaba que la de Daryl también pudiera ser escuchada por Bree.

—Por qué está dormida. —Explico ahora caminando hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Con algo de dificultad, pudo escuchar cuando ya estaban lejos la risa de Merle. —Como la Cenicienta. —Termino con un suspiro.

—La Bella Durmiente. —Corrigió rodando los ojos.

—Esa misma. —Murmuro mientras ambas se sentaban al lado de Dale, y Amy, que les recibieron con una sonrisa.

—Hey, ¿Comiste todo? —Pregunto ahora acordándose. Bree había sido una de las primeras a las cuales le había entregado los platos, y ella debía preocuparse de que la niña se alimentara.

Su madre no era, pero la cuidaría como lo haría Lucí, y eso implicaba preocuparse de esos… temas.

—Sip, todo. —Le hablo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Katherine se contagio con esa sonrisa, y se la de volvió.

—Bien, ven vamos que les voy a mostrar un juego. —Murmuro con cariño tendiéndole la mano. Bree la tomo animada, mientras se dirigía con su tía hacia los otros chicos.

* * *

_¡Hoooola!_

_Bienvenidos a este hermoso día de actualización, que vienen con dedicatorias._

_La primera es para mi amiga, que no esta leyendo esto, y que fue la que me decía que no escribiera este capitulo y que siguiera con mi otro fic que tengo que terminar xD (Darlyn, si te hago leer esto a la fuerza, quiero que sepas que...¡No eres buena compañía!)_

_Y la segunda (Aunque no estoy del todo segura de si hay una madre por ahí) Va dedicada a las madres (Obviamente) Y les deseo un buen día..._

_Y claro una abrazo a todos los que hicieron que este capitulo este escrito, ya que sus comentarios me motivan mucho :D_

_En fin, gracias por leer, por comentar y también al que esta leyendo aunque probablemente no deje review :3_


End file.
